Beautiful
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: The saying is true. Opposites DO attract.
1. Beautiful

Beautiful

Lugnut walked down the hall, feeling completely and utterly depressed. Blitzwing, Starscream and Blackarachnia had been making fun of him for days. They did it even when he hadn't said anything or done anything to deserve such treatment. He walked into his quarters, feeling confused as to what he had done. He sat on his berth and buried his face in his large hands, sobbing his spark out. He heard his door open and prayed that they would leave soon and not make fun of him for crying.

"Lugnut?"

The large mech's head shot up at the sound of Megatron's voice. The Decepticon commander was staring at him, leaning against the door frame.

"Any reasons why you're crying, or did you just feel like doing it?"

Lugnut stayed silent. He had always had an attraction to Megatron. But he doubted he would ever feel the same. It wasn't the mech's ability to fight, and to keep calm and command in battles that made him fall in love him. No, that wasn't the reason.

"I'm fine."

Megatron walked in front of him and looked him straight in the optics. This was why he was in love with him, his optics, when not around the others, they held a kind and concerned light. It showed that Megatron wasn't a cold and ruthless mech; it was just a mask, covering the real, kind and thoughtful mech inside.

"Don't even try that, i know you're lying. C'mon."

Megatron grabbed him by his large wrist, his small hand barely even fit half way around it and he was tiny compared to Lugnut. Lugnut was dragged out of his room by his wrist. After a short walk, they arrived in the rec room. The other Cons were on a mission so they were no longer in the base, which Lugnut was grateful for. Megatron grabbed a can of oil and chucked it to Lugnut, who caught it perfectly. As Megatron turned back around, the giant Decepticon saw the smirk on his face.

"Lucky catch." He heard the helicopter mumble, which he laughed at. They sat down at a table and sat in silence for a minute.

"Lugnut, is there anything going on that you should tell me about?" Megatron asked him, light concern in his voice. Lugnut stayed silent for a moment.

"The others have been making fun of my all week." He said miserably. He saw pity and sadness in the Decepticon commander's optics. Megatron finished his oil and stood up.

"I should get back to work. Those report aren't going to write themselves." He started to walk out of the room.

"M-Megatron ..." The smaller mech stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing ... never mind." Megatron stared at him for a moment and then walked out of the door, Lugnut staring after him. Lugnut mentally kicked himself.

_When am i ever going to get enough courage to just tell him that i love him?_


	2. Accident

Accident

Lugnut was sat in his quarters again, thinking about Megatron, again. He still hadn't gathered the courage to ask him out. He doubted he ever would. He sighed and walked to the security monitors, he froze when he saw Starscream.

"Oh, look who it is, the _dumbest_ Cybertronian in the _whole universe_." Starscream sneered. Lugnut acted like he didn't care, but the comment really stabbed his spark like a thousand knifes. He wished the seeker would just fly away and create his own faction, if only to be rid of him. And he could take Blackarachnia and Blitzwing with him, they could be miserable together. They deserved it.

"Don't act like you can actually _read_ those dumb aft." Finally Lugnut had had enough, he grabbed the seeker by the throat, and with a roar, punched him as hard as he could. He was oblivious to the cries of pain coming from the seeker, he was fuelled by rage.

"Lugnut, Lugnut _stop!" _He lashed out with an arm, connecting with something metal. He chucked Starscream through a wall and turned, ready to turn on whoever had tried to stop him. His spark froze when he realized that it had been...Megatron.

"M-Megatron, I'm sorry, i didn't realise what i was doin-"

"DON'T!" The Decepticon was looking at him in anger and pain. It then turned to sadness. "Just...don't."

Megatron transformers and flew through a hole in the roof. Lugnut sighed. How could everything go so wrong when he was just getting a _little _closer to his love?

A few hours later, an alarm went off, a distress signal, Lugnut's spark went cold with fear.

_Megatron._

He instantly transformed and flew out of the base, following Megatron's spark signature.  
He eventually came upon a sight which filled him with rage. The Autobots were ganging up on Megatron, who was on the floor bleeding. All except Prowl, who was desperately trying to stop the fight. Lugnut landed and screamed at the Autobots in rage.

He leapt towards them, lashing out and making them fly into trees. As he advanced on them again, they transformed and fled. He turned around and froze. Prowl was still here, next to Megatron, trying to patch up some of the cuts. His optics narrowed in confusion.

"Autobot?" Prowl looked up in fear.

"I-I'm just trying to _help _him. Optimus s-saw Megatron and the fight went too _far_. I-I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't. Megatron didn't even _d-do_ _anything_. M-Maybe i made the wrong choice becoming an Autobot."

Lugnut stared at the Cyber-ninja. He didn't seem as bad as the rest of the Autobots. He seemed horrified that this had been done to Megatron, and was now trying to help, which he was grateful for.

He knelt down next to Prowl and began to help him repair the unconscious Megatron.

Lugnut realised that not all Autobots were royal aft heads. And Megatron was just about to find that out, as he awoke with a groan. The Decepticon stared up at them, glaring at Prowl.

"What, still here to beat me for nothing."


	3. Burn

Recruit

"What? No, i was trying to stop the fight." Prowl said. He was a little angry that the Decepticon leader had said that.

"Why are you here Autobot? Why didn't you just go with your friends? Why help the Decepticon leader?"

"That fight was too...vicious...and I refuse to be part of a faction which acts like that." And without warning, Prowl ripped off the Autobot insignia and threw it into the nearby river. The Decepticons stared at the ninja in shock.

"Megatron...I know this is kind of sudden. But can I be a Decepticon?"

"You'll have a reputation with the Autobots as being a traitor..."

"I know, and I don't care."

"Then...yes, you may. You'll get your insignia when we get to the base. I'll warn you now, it's not like getting an Autobot insignia, it's like getting branded, and it hurts like the pit."

"Yeah." Lugnut and Megatron transformed while Prowl powered up his jump jet boosters. They flew back to the base, keeping an optic out for any Autobots in the area.

When they landed at the base, they found that Starscream, Blackarachnia and Blitzwing weren't back yet. They walked inside and Megatron got straight down to business, he lifted the brander and heated it.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Prowl? Once it's done, there's no turning back."

"I'm sure."

Megatron stepped towards the small ninja and positioned the brander in front of his chest. "Ready?" Prowl nodded and Megatron pushed the brander forward.

Prowl screamed in pain, resisting the urge to flinch backwards. It was agonising.

Megatron removed the brander and threw it across the room, catching the sleek little ninja as he fell, an unconscious, shuddering and whimpering mess. Energon was streaming from the newly made Decepticon insignia.

The Decepticon leader held the mech for a moment until the ninja stopped shuddering as much and grabbed a cloth, starting to wipe some of the energon away. Prowl moaned in pain as he did.

"Shhh, nearly done." Lugnut watched all of this in interest. Megatron seemed to be acting like a parent to the small sleek ninja. Lugnut knew personally how much getting a Decepticon insignia hurt. But he had thicker armour, so Prowl probably had it worse.

"Lugnut, can you get the medical kit?"

"Yes my liege." He handed it to Megatron and the mech opened it, getting out some gel that helped with burns. But first he added the colour to the insignia.

He finally gently rubbed the gel onto the burn.

"Lugnut, can you help me carry him to my quarters. I'd give him his own, but I'm a little worried about what will happen if we leave him alone."

Lugnut picked the former Autobot up and followed Megatron to the leader's room. Megatron pointed to the spare berth and the purple and green mech laid the ninja onto it.

He looked around his leader's room. The walls were a simple white colour, there was a wooden floor the colour of sand and an ocean view. It was beautiful.

The sun came through the window and glinted off of their armour. Lugnut almost melted at the sight of the sun on Megatron. He turned to leave when Megatron grabbed his arm.

"I forgive you for earlier...it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, my liege."

"Don't call me that...seriously. Use my name."

"Thank you...Megatron." The smile he was rewarded with was beautiful.

"You can stay if you want." Megatron said, turning to clean his desk. Lugnut smiled and sat down.


End file.
